powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Knasty Knight
The Knasty Knight was a black knight monster created by Rita Repulsa using an evil spell who serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Happy Birthday, Zack". The Knight is notable for not being one of Finster's creations, and for giving the Power Rangers a stiff challenge Biography Knasty Knight was created by Rita. He was first used on Tarmac 3 where he killed its finest warrior, who fought on the side of good. Rita decided to use knight to destroy Zack on his birthday, making his holiday his last day. . Squatt & Baboo forged a sword for the Knight to use against the Power Rangers. The Knight was on a page in Finster's spell book. After forging his sword, Rita summoned him with following incantation: "Moon of Ivory, stars of old, candlelight that's spun of gold", "Sky of fire, wind of night, bring to me a Knasty Knight". Knasty Knight was armed with a sword that could fire energy blasts and shield that could reflect even the blast of Rangers's Power Blaster. When Zack was working alone, Rita and her minions attacked him. Zack fought with Knasty Knight. Zack battled the monster for enough time, until his friends arrived. Knight's special ability was to reflect most attacks and burn weapons. During the fight with all rangers, villain damaged all their Power Weapons with certain Black Dust. Then Rita enlarged him and during the fight with Megazord, he broke it's Power Sword. Zack realized that villain reflects the energy and rangers used his own strategy against him. Dino Megazord reflected the strike of the monster and combined it with his own energy, before unleashing it on Knight, smashing his sword with a single chop and finally destroying him with an energised slash. 10,000 years ago, the Knasty Knight took the Sword of Darkness away from Zordon's soldiers during a battle. The Sword was presented to Rita Repulsa as a prize. Personality Knasty Knight didn't possess a big personality. He was shown as violent, sinister and silent warrior, determined on his mission to destroy the Rangers. But he is also loyal to Rita. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-The Knasty Knight is a very strong monster, easily throwing back the combined attack of the Blade Blaster; Tower Formation after just a moment of struggle. * Superhuman Durability-The Knasty Knight took several slashes from Zack's Power Axe and the Dino Megazord's Power Sword without being fazed. * Superhuman Agility-The Knasty Knight can duck and dodge all over the place, easily defeating Zack with his superior agility. Arsenal * Sword-Knasty Knight wields a massive long sword that Rita forged for him to use in battle. **'Weapon Damaging'-The Knasty Knight will damage his enemies' weapons just by running his sword#s blade along it, rendering them useless. **'Energy Blast-'''The Knasty Knight can fire red energy beans from his sword powerful enough to take down all five Rangers. * '''Shield'-The Knasty Knight wields a high indestructible shield that he can use to block regular and even energy attacks. ** Attack Reflection-The Knasty Knight can throw back energy attacks using his shield, as shown when he did this with the Blade Blaster Tower Formation attack. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Knasty Knight was voiced by Tom Wyner. **He sounds almost exactly like Bones. Notes *The Knasty Knight is the first monster thus far in the franchise to only speak when he was giant instead of when small where he just grunted and roared. *The flashbacks of Knasty Knight on Tarmac 3 in "Happy Birthday, Zack" and the fight with Zordon's soldier in "Green With Evil" use the same clip from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger of Dora Knight fighting against Goushi. It is entirely possible that the two battles are one and the same. Knasty Knight appeared on Tarmac 3, making "space dust" of it's finest warrior, one of Zordon's soldiers, then taking the Sword of Darkness. *The Knasty Knight appeared through archive footage in both "Crystal of Nightmares" and the FMV video game Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD). See also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Knight Themed Villains